Brakmar/Quests
Brakmarian Quests are the series of alignment quests (a.k.a. the Quest of the Wings) for the Brakmarians. Once you've completed an alignment quest, you must return to the Militia barracks (-23, 38) and speak with Oto Mustam to receive your reward, if any, and your next mission. You can join one of the Brakmarian orders and raise the order level as you finish more quests. Note: As of the version 1.15.4 (Nov. 11, 2006), there are only 40 alignment quests, and order levels 2 and above have not been implemented yet. Preparation This is the list of all of the items you need to bring to Brakmar to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment: * 10 Twiggy Daggers * 1000+ Kamas * 3 Pahoa Raid Potions * 2 Burnt Cat Inn Beers * 1 Kikim Inn Beer * 10 Twiggy Hammers * 1 of each Blop flower * 5 Brakmarian Cloaks ; Up to lvl 40 Alignment: * All of above * 1200 Kamas * 20 Peeled Spuds * 6 Crow Feet * 3 Crow's Eyes * 10 Tiwabbit ears * 10 Treechnid bark * 1 Camate * 1 Headband of Vitality * 1 Vitalish Belt * 1 Kluh's boots * 1 Brakmarian Cloak * 1 Vampire blood * 1 MarksChafer Denture or 16 Gold and 1 Chafer skull Start Join the cause bringing weapons for the recruits. :You get the rank of Neophyte. Mak Gahan (1) Oto Mustam wants to test your skilfulness. Defeat the Chafer at the Militia. - Same place as Oto Mustam :Speak to Mak Gahan to start the fight. A Mak Gahan's bone will be placed in your inventory after a successful fight. :You lose Mak Gahan's bone :Your alignment is now 1. Burnt Cat Inn Murder (2) The Tavern Keeper at the Burnt Cat Inn has been murdered!!! Recognizing the mastery of the job, Oto Mustam wants to recruit the culprit as an Assassin. (-28,40) :She wasn't there the night before, but that drunkard in the tavern was. (-28,40) :He won't speak until you offer him a Burnt Cat Inn Beer :You receive 1 Scribbed Name of the Assassin :You lose 1 Scribbed Name of the Assassin :Your alignment is now 2. Pahoa Raid Potions (3) The militiamen are tired and injured. Help them before they die. :Your alignment is now 3. Gobball Teeth (4) Get Mak Gahan new teeth :Ask him how to tear Gobball's teeth off to receive 1 Teeth Extractor :Fight Gobballs until you gather exactly 32 Gobball teeth (you get 1 per defeated Gobball, so chose you last mob wisely - if you get more than 32 you'll have to start over again) and speak to Oto Mustam again. :You lose 1 Teeth Extractor :You lose 32 Gobball teeth :Your alignment is now 4. Toothed Mak Gahan (5) Now he has new teeth, Mak wants to take his revenge. - Same place as Oto Mustam :Speak to Mak Gahan to start the fight. :This time, you will have to defeat Equipped Mak Gahan. :A Mak Gahan's bone will be placed in your inventory after a successful fight. :You lose 1 Mak Gahan's bone :Your alignment is now 5. Weapon Boxes (6) Many weapons were broken during the training of the recruits. Bring some new ones. :You have to bring them 1 at a time. To get a box, speak to Seci Ves at the Tower of Brakmar (-26, 35). Each time you hand in a box, you receive 1 Receipt for the Box. :Tip: Use the zaapis to commute quickly between the Militia and the Tower :You lose 1 Box of Edged Weapons :You lose 9 Receipt for the Box :Your alignment is now 6. Thieving Squirrel (7) A squirrel stole the key to the Brakmar Prism room. at (-24,34) :You receive 1 Brakmar Key :You lose 1 Brakmar Key :Your alignment is now 7. Dry Guardsmen (8) Some soldiers never drink at the Inn during their duty. Find their names. at the Bwork Inn (-22,31) :You receive 1 list of the Soldiers Having a Break at the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40): :Buy him a beer to have him speak. :You receive 1 List of the Soldiers Having a Break at (-29,31) :'Show the two lists' :You receive 1 Confession of Bishom Pot at (-24,37) :'Tell about the compulsory break' :You receive 1 Confession of the Warrior Xale DuGros at (-29,33) :'Talk about the compulsory break' :You receive 1 Confession of the warrior Nager Nacmeil :You lose the 3 confessions and the 2 lists :Your alignment is now 8. 24 hour break Oto Mustam grants you a full day's leave. {{queststep|Speak to Oto Mustam :You must now wait 24 hours before doing the next quest. :NOTE You must speak to Oto Mustam to have the 24 hours period start :You receice 1 Signed and Dated Leave stating the starting hour of your day's leave. Get Oto a Beer (9) Oto asks for a beer from Innkeeper Kikim, who is the bartender for Kikim Inn at (-32,-51) in Bonta. Buy a Kikim Inn Beer from him for 5 kamas and return it to Oto. (You do not need to buy the beer yourself. You can have a friend buy the beer or one of your alternate characters. If you try to buy the beer yourself, be sure to avoid the guards of Bonta.) Twiggy Hammers (10) Oto needs 10 Twiggy Hammers for the army of Brakmar. (I had 10 Twiggy Hammers in a stack and an extra one in another stack. He would not accept my hammers until I dropped the extra hammer.) Vil Smisse (11) Oto gives you a letter to be delivered to Vil Smisse at the Amakna Cemetary (entrance at 12, 16). Find the two crafty beggars at (10,16) and talk to the left one to enter the cave. Go further in to the cave to find Vil Smisse. Take his response back to Oto. Scurvion Poison (12) Bring at least 20 pods of Scurvion Venom to Oto (which corresponds to 10 of them as they weigh 2 pods each - if you bring more than 10, Oto will take them all). To get Scurvion Venom, you need to kill Scurvions. Finche Aticus Report (13) You have to go into Bonta and meet Finche Aticus. You'll find him at -28, -54. The militia will aggress you if you get too close to them. (Their agro range is one square per ten levels of the highest in the mob. Be careful with the 100's, that's 10 squares of death!). He'll give you a report that you need to bring back to Oto Mustam. Note: As a brakmarian, you'll get several missions where you'll have to infiltrate Bonta, so you'd better start training your evasiveness. Try to walk near the map's limits, as far as you can from the militians, if you find yourself blocked, just turn around and try a different route. Having your wings down is a MUST to survive the trip. Also check walls or gates for militiamen so you don't overlook them Relieve the Guardsman (14) Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). He will ask you to go to Tink Berval (-25, 41) who in turn promises to take over guarding the gate. Get new Chaferequipment (15) Oto wants you to get 10 Crack Chafer Helmets (quest item). You can find Markschafers in the Cemetery of the Tortured, and in "Bonta's Cemetary" Killing Markschafers is no easy task, you may want to bring some high lvl friends to fight with you, since they're usually in big mobs with other markschafers. Kill Furious Whitish Lupis (16) After you managed the Chafer quest this is an easy mission. Go outside the town and kill a Furious Whitish Lupis. They spawn around Brakmar Frontage, usually in mobs with Dark Bakers, Dark Miners and so on. See Furious Whitish Lupis for a list of locations where it has appeared. Blop Pulp (17) Oto wants you to get him some Blop pulp. Gather a flower from each type of Blop (Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower). You can either fight blops yourself or buy the flowers at the resource market . Then take them to the crusher at (-5,-12) in Treechnid's Forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Oto Mustam. A note from Dakkon-Blackblade: You can just go to the new forgemagus workshop via zaapi and use the munster cruncher there, it saves you a long trip to treechinids forest. Magical Poison (18) Oto wants some Magical poison to poison the Bonta Militia leader's Tabi, Find him someone who can work Magical Poison. Talk to the NPC named Tamiat at (-28 33) who demands 1000 kamas for the poison.(Be sure not to give money to any other NPCs). Brakmarian Cloaks (19) Oto requires 5 Brakmarian Cloaks, from any tailor will do. Ixa's Will (20) Oto wants you to take your own life, so kill yourself and become ghost. (Remember to un-equip your pet first!) In ghost form go to the Cemetery of the Tortured, find his fathers Grave, and find out where his will is. Ixa's grave is located at (-13, 38)and you must step on the only flowers on the picture to enter. Be sure you die somewhere near that area, not in Cania or Astrub since you will have to walk far more. You step on the White flowers to enter his grave. To get his last words You must step on him, and Ixa Mustam's Will will show up in your quest items. Then you must go to the Lighthouse of Amakna, Equip a Small Twiggy Shovel (condition Chance & Strength >1) to dig it up. Go to (13, -2) Click the small island, then walk to the sandy patch on it, Then return to Oto. Joining an order You may choose your Order after the 20th quest: The assasins of the Putrid Eye Order, the Warriors of the Bleeding Heart, or the Healers of the Nasty Spirit. Bribery (21) Pay Oto 1000 Kamas. Military Tax Law (22) Oto has passed a new Tax law to pay up for his fathers debts, to be paid by all the taverns. And you shall go pick it up for him. Some tavern owners will give you a check, but others will insist on a fight first. Go to: *Atolmond's Inn at (-29,32) and talk to Alcey Itoevrywoan *Burnt Cat Inn at (-28,40) and talk to Burnd Nettik *Bwork's Inn at (-22,31) and talk to Krachan Porterr. He is a level 16 Bwork Magus with 150 HP, and should be simple to kill. *Djaul Inn at (-23,36) and talk to Jiaye Djaul. He is a level 5 creature of some sort, and very easy to kill. (Wearing a Prespic Set he didn't cast a single spell.) *Misère's Inn at (-21,39) and talk to Malicia Misery. Craving for Wealth (23) Oto has not lost his craving for wealth, He wants you to steal "Lung of Plains" From Azra Lazarus at (0, 2). By hook, Or By crook. Talk to the guard outside, If he Says Zzzz (between 22:00 and 03:00 dofus time), Attack Azra inside the workshop. If not, Then be prepared to fight a level 100 knight. IMPORTANT: This isn't a normal level 100 knight. It hits over 150 x 3/turn and casts regenerating word. Midday Meddle (24) Oto wants you to make lunch. You must brin a letter to the cook Sbab, who is two floors down inside the Militia at (-23,38). Sbab says she needs 20 Peeled Spuds, 6 Crow Feet and 3 Crow's Eyes. To get the peeled spuds, click the potato heap and choose Pick up. This will give you 10 Spuds. Then go to the Potatos Desk and choose "peel". Use this craft table to turn spuds into peeled spuds. The potato heap will quickly reappear, so you can repeat this process to get to 20 peeled spuds. Watch out, spuds and peeled spuds are 20 pods each, so you need 400 pods available. NOTE: The cook will ask for 20, but take only 19. nevertheless, you must have 20 in order for her to take the potatoes. Wabbits For Sbab (25) Oto is disgusted by Sbab's Midday Meddle, And wants you to teach her a lesson. Bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears, With Oto's note with them. This is the first quest that has both an "honorable" and a "dishonorable" way of completeing it. The dishonorable way is to follow Oto's instructions, and bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears. The honorable (and easier) way is to talk to Sbab first, and agree to go along with her plan to pretend that you gave her the ears. If you choose the honorable path, Sbab will give you a quest item called Sbab's hairpin, though this doesn't appear to have any bearing on the future quests. Raaga's Incomplete Report (26) Oto wants you to go find Raaga, his smartest fighter. He can be found at (-24,22) inside the mine at (-23, 24). He has not finished the report he was ordered to do. You must complete it for him. The samples are at (-25,24), (-29,24), (-20,24) and (-25,29). In each of these places, click the small pointy rock to collect a Lava Sample. Once you have collected the samples, return to Raaga, then escort him to the cave at (-19,25). Raaga warns that the cave at (-19,25)(hidden, its in the middle of the lava) is full of dangerous creatures, but as of August 16, 2006, there are no monsters in this cave. At the end of this cave Raaga will complete his report. Speak to him one more time to receive the completed report, and then return it to Oto. Note from Necromancer-King(Who loves Mad-Tofu):dont forget to go into the last cave room and talk to raaga or you well have to go back to -24,22 and get him. Bontarian Spies (27) Some Bontarian Scum have infiltrated our walls! Oto wants you to talk to all the sentinels out in the moor, to see if they caught them. Go to (-25, 2) and speak to Sentinel Emide Routte to get a pass to the interrogation room. Then return to the Militia, head up the ladder on the left, and talk to Guard Ace Bruth to be admitted to the Questioning Area. Here you can interrogate the three suspects. Talk to Satirev Refibrom to accuse one, all or none of the suspects. It doesn't seem to matter which one you choose, though admitting that you don't know gets you complimented and may be considered the honorable path, while picking a random person gets you called a liar. Again, the choice of path seems to have no bearing on other quests. Documents (28) The Bontarian spy has been captured, but he didn't have the stolen documents on him. Looks like its up to you to go out and retrieve them. You'll need to go out into the moor and kill Ouginaks until one of them drops the needed papers. Oto's Son (29) Oto's Son has been bugging him to fight with him, You are being sent in his place. Oto wants you to amuse his son, Meaning Fight him. And lose, or else. Oto's son Puja Mustam can be found at (-23,37) in the house. Puja is level 5, and he has 10HP. Oto's son does very little damage, so you may have to kill yourself or die from boredom. You can always kill him anyway, but whatever you do do not tell Oto that you won. Doing so makes him attack you, and you will die horribly if that happens (And if you're curious - he's Lvl 200, has 10000 HP and 80% resistance on all elements. (Note: I attacked him and he had 100.000 hp, not 10.000 >_<) But he seems to do nothing as long he can't hit more than one, so better don't bring other players or cast summons. Then you'll win... if you're patient enough).Be aware that if you kill him, you will not be able to talk to him after (because he's frustrated and he attack you when you try to talk) so you'll have to fight him again and lose (you will have a tooth, one of yours, in your quest items). Even if you lose he won't talk so you have to wait for 24 hours. The only good thing in killing him is the kamas you receive at the end of the fight (around 5000 to 10 000). NOTE: he attacked me when I was the only one to hit! Wood for the Fire (30) Some idiot has destroyed Brakmar's firewood. Bring Oto 10 Treechnid bark. A Brakmarian outfit (31) Now that you're a mid-level warrior, Oto wants you to dress the part. He will give you 5000 kamas so you can buy the necessary equipment. Buy or borrow: a Camate, Headband of Vitality, Vitalish Belt, Kluh's boots, and a Brakmarian Cloak and then equip them before speaking to Oto again. Brakmarian Spy (32) The Bontarians are unusualy quiet.. Oto has sent you to go get the report from a Spy named Trojen Tihpor. He should be on duty around the Ramparts of the City. Go to him at (-27, -49) and Report back to Oto. Bontarians Bloodlust (33) Oto has heard news of a Bontarian Assassin. Give a vial of Vampire blood (5 to 14% chance of drop from Vampires) to Fryda the Midnight Claw (-22,35), she will give you a stick for smelling blood. Use it on poeple with Bontarian alignment. They must have chosen to perform the assassination on the Bontarian quests. Note: The Bontarian you use this on will lose their Order's benefits for the next 5 fights. If you use it on yourself, you will receive -9~-17 vitality for the next 5 fights. Your Fame (34) Oto is Impressed by your fame. Therefore he has sent you to collect 40 Blue Larva Eyes, to keep you under his boot. Larva's are taking Over! (35) You will find a Bunch of Larva Eggs while collecting eyes, When you head back to the Militia, you will fight them, One Golden Larva, One Orange Larva, One Green Larva, And One Blue Larva. Once you kill the Mob, You will have to take the Golden Larva, to the Larva Dungeon located at (-3, -4). You have to take it into the cave to the last room before the actual dungeon. Mak Gahan's Golden Teeth (36) Mak Gahan took out the last larva, Oto wants you to reward him. Bring him a MarksChafer Denture to reward Mak. You can find MarksChafers in the Cemetary to the East. You can also talk to Mulic Bere and give him 16 gold, 1 chafer skull, and 200 kamas and he'll give you a MarksChafer Denture, which is a more expensive, but possibly quicker and faster for lower leveled characters. Bontarian Shorts (37) Oto is starting to appreciate your work, Therefore sending you on harder Missions. He wants you to Strip 5 Bontarian Militiaman Of their badg... No wait, Their Militiaman Shorts?! Depending on your level, Militiamen can be pretty dangerous. They can attack up to 3 times, and have a move that will knock you away from them. If you were able to complete the previous quests on your own, you should be able to handle a level 20 Militiaman though. Coalition Head (38) One of the Coalition Heads wants to see you. She inspecting the Brakmar tower basement at the momment. Go to (-26, 35) and Head inside the tower. Talk to Domen, the ghost in the basement. She will give you an option to hear a Story of Brakmar. After the story is over she will give you an Allegiance Ring. Now you must decide whether you will pledge allegiance to Djaul, seeking to honor Brakmar by getting revenge against the Bontarian attackers. You will signify this by putting on the Allegiance ring. The other choice is to refuse to wear the ring, instead seeking ultimate power that will lead to the destruction of all living things. Once you have decided your course, talk to Domen again. She will give you a letter to give to Oto. Return to Oto. You can tell him what happened, or you can refuse to. Either way you are sent to Moon Island. If you tell him what happened, Oto sends you to gather 10 Turtle Eyes. If you refuse, He sends you to collect 4 Greedovore Juice. This must be traded to an NPC to be made into Greedovore Wine. The NPC is at 36,10 in the hidden maze in the shallow water at the edge of the map on Moon. There is information here as it is also an NPC needed for the nomoon quest. We're under Attack! (39) To the ramparts! Some Bontarians are attacking on the East side! Time to Brandish some Weapons! Go to (-20, 35) and talk to Leader Rocopal. The place where you will start the battle depend of what you reply to Leader Rocopal. If you answer that you have a range weapon, you will be lined up on the rampart with Leader Rocopal and 6 Brakmarian Chafer Archers and fight a very long range batle against 6 level-20 Bontarians equiped with bows on the opposite shore across the lava moat. If you don't have any ranged attack, you might want to get a Mulic Bere's Bow from Mulic Bere at -21, 34. Even if you have a bow already, you should equip Mulic Bere's bow, as you'll need to cover an insane range and there is no way to move closer to the enemy. If you answer that you don't have any long range weapon and choose the support option, you will just be put in a battle and wait for brak chafer archers to take down those bontas. After the fight you will get a random bit of cash, anywhere from 1.000-65.000 kamas. An Allies Capture (40) During one of our assaults on Bonta, one of our rookies was captured when he tried to flank the enemy. You need to go into the Bonta Militia and bring him back before he is questioned. Make your way to the Bontarian Militia, Dodging all the guards if you can. Once you are inside take a left at the 3-way split room. Then go down the ladder, pass the NPC That doesn't aggress and enter the prison room. Talk to Gort Stonma (the Lever to the left is to release Brakmarians who have been captured during an Invasion of Territory) Escort Gort Stonma back two maps to the 3 direction split off. Then use a Recall or Brakmar potion to get out of there. Return to Oto afterwards. if you are solo and cant be bothered to fight your way into bonta well here's an easier solution ... agress a bonta and lose (unless you lose all your energy, in which case you are sent to your recall place). you will then be sent to the jail in the bonta militia instead of paying wait fot a brak to let you out (this will happen a lot) then just walk left into the cell and presto here's there for u no guards notheing :) Unfinished The rest of the Brakmarian quests are currently unfinished. Oto says: "We are preparing an attack upon Bonta. We are too busy for the moment. Come back again later. Seize the opportunity to go see the Masters of the Orders. You've made good progress, they might have something to teach you." But when you go to your Order Leaders, they tell you: "I have nothing to teach you at the moment. Come back later." NOTE: Oto: "We are plotting against Bonta again and I'll soon need your favors" The order's 40 level benefits do not seem to be added. Category:Quest